


Amortentia

by reddiegays



Series: Ilvermorny Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Amortentia, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Horned Serpent Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Potions, Pukwudgie Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, basically stole that scene from the chamber of secrets, sonia kaspbrak is a bad mum but we don't talk about that. the toziers basically adopt eddie anyway, this did rather well on tumblr so I thought I'd post here too, who doesn't love a hp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Best friends Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak brew Amortentia in Potions class and learn slightly more than they bargained for...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Ilvermorny Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> my favourite au and this is the first of I think three I've posted to tumblr but it;s certainly ongoing but not connected. like, separate one shots. I hope you like this pure fluff :)

When Eddie first received his acceptance letter to Ilvermorny, he was ecstatic although he hid the news from his mother. He knew she wouldn’t approve so he immediately crept out of his bedroom window and went to the one place he knew he could be happy and share his delight: the Toziers. Maggie and Went’s eleven-year-old son, Richie, was Eddie’s best friend. The two had been inseparable growing up in Derry. Eddie arrived to find Richie already brandishing his own acceptance letter, hugging his best friend in relief when he showed his letter.

Eddie managed to keep his news from his mother for several weeks, often lying about meeting his friends when in reality he was shopping for school supplies with Richie and his parents. When Sonia finally did find out, about a week before Eddie was due to leave, she was furious and grounded Eddie, forbidding him from ever seeing Richie ever again. He could hear the venom in her tone as she shouted down the phone at Richie’s parents. Eddie cried himself to sleep every night. September 1st came around far too quickly and Eddie avoided looking at his clock, wishing he could see Richie one more time before he left for school.

Just then, the wild, bespectacled youth appeared at his window, waving at him with one hand whilst the other pressed a finger to his lips. He gently eased the window open and climbed in, wordlessly strolling over to his luggage; he quickly picked up the bags and tossed them out of the window, to Eddie’s horror.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Richie continued throwing his things out of the window, suspiciously making no noise in the process. Curious, Eddie peered outside and watched Went calmly levitate his items into the back of the Toziers car; unfazed, he waved up at Eddie as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Dumbstruck, Eddie waved back. He was brought back to the room by Richie throwing his coat at him, “you’re coming with me. You think I’d survive seven years without you?”

Eddie wanted to cry as he pulled his coat over his pyjamas; he scrawled a brief but unapologetic note to his mother and followed Richie outside. Maggie greeted him with a warm hug, handing him a homemade bacon sandwich for the journey. And Eddie did cry. He was happy. And that was that.

* * *

_five years later_

“I’m just saying Holly Donovan can get it…”

“Uh-huh,” Eddie wasn’t really listening, trying to concentrate of whatever Professor Grogan was saying, “I don’t care, Richie. I can’t fail Potions.”

Richie was playing with his wand, leaning back on his stool lazily, “dude, you’re gonna be a Healer. There’s no question.”

“I still need to study.”

Richie rolled his eyes but remained silent; he perked up when Professor Grogan began explaining about Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. He made another derogatory comment about Holly Donovan which Eddie ignored. He needed to brew this perfectly to get an O. Richie skipped off to collect their ingredients, his turquoise and gold robes pushed to his elbows. Eddie immediately got stuck in, following the book to the letter and using every ounce of his concentration. For Richie it was effortless. He had always been so intelligent albeit with a very short attention span.

“Hey, Eds,” Richie started flicking the rose petals at his friend, smirking, “you know what my potion’s gonna smell like?”

“If you say my Mom or Holly Donovan’s panties, I will kick you.”

Richie sniggered, tossing the last of the ingredients into his cauldron and stirring it halfheartedly. As excited as he was to learn what exactly attracted him to someone, he was slightly apprehensive. He didn’t quite know what to expect. When he looked over at Eddie, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. The shorter boy was a mess, his hair wild and dirty from the cauldron fumes. Specks of dusted ingredients painted his rosy cheeks and the tips of his green and white robes were slightly singed. Richie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Professor Grogan.

“Okay, class. Your potions should be ready for olfactory testing. Do not drink your potions. Use your sense of smell and record your findings in your textbooks.”

Around them, their fellow students eagerly leaned over their cauldrons and sniffed at their creations. Richie playfully rubbed his hands together and practically dived into his cauldron, Eddie’s giggles music to his ears. He lived for making Eddie laugh. Richie smelled his mother’s cooking, her freshly baked bread and coffee on Sunday mornings. He smelled Derry summers, the arcade and the Aladdin theatre where he’d spend his weekends, the dirty quarry water. He smelled Eddie’s peach shampoo, the scent so familiar from all the nights they’d spent curled up together watching something shitty on the television, how his curls had felt wrapped around his fingers…

Richie jerked back from the cauldron so fast, he almost fell flat on his back. Eddie was looking at him in confusion, placing a steadying hand on his arm, “are you okay, Rich?”

“Yeah,” Richie brushed down his robes, trying to think too hard about what it could mean. He nonchalantly scribbled his findings into his textbook, clearing his throat, “your turn.”

Eddie gave him a final curious glance before leaning over the cauldron and taking a tentative sniff. He smelled the Tozier’s kitchen, the warmth and safety of what he considered to be his home, Maggie’s cooking, Went working on the car, Richie playing video games. He smelled the Quidditch pitch, the wood of his first broom, freshly laundered Quidditch robes. He smelled the overpowering aroma of Richie’s shitty cologne, so quintessentially _Richie_ it was endearing, how he always piled on far too much and insisted Eddie smell it afterwards. And Eddie suddenly understood Richie’s reaction.

“Wow.”

Richie looked up from his notes, his eyes wide as a worried look passed over his face. He thought humour was his best bet, “what? Don’t tell me you wanna bang Holly Donovan, too?”

"No, no way!” Eddie screwed his face up in disgust. He was wringing his hands, trying not to look directly at Richie, “it’s just I think I-”

Professor Grogan chose that moment to dismiss the class and Eddie’s words were lost to the rabble of people trying to escape the stuffy Potions classroom. Richie and Eddie reluctantly packed their things away and slowly made their way to their next classes, for Richie it was Charms whilst Eddie had Transfiguration. As they walked, Eddie slowly slipped his hand into Richie’s, holding his breath for the inevitable outburst. It never came. When he glanced at Richie, the taller boy was staring straight ahead, his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddened. Eddie smiled.

“You wear too much cologne.”

Richie just grinned.


End file.
